babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave the Alien
Dave the Alien is the 23rd episode of Baby Lamb & Friends' first season, which was uploaded on November 11, 2016. Summary In this episode, Baby Lamb and Cow are bored on their holiday off from school, but they suddenly meet Dave the Alien who came from a planet called Purple Planet where they ban anything that is not purple. So with the help of their friends, Baby Lamb and Cow explain to Dave that Earth is a planet that appreciates all different kinds of colors. Plot It's Veterans Day, which means Baby Lamb and Cow get a day off from school. But the problem is, they're terribly bored with no idea what to do. Cow suggests sitting around and doing nothing, but Baby Lamb thinks it's been done. It's not like they can do all the fun activities in one day. Noo-Noo communicates with them, but they decline, because they're already bored. Suddenly, there's a huge, pounding earthquake that catches Baby Lamb and Cow by surprise. It turns out to be a gigantic purple alien named Dave who unintentionally terrified Baby Lamb and Cow. But he assures the two that he's not trying to harm them but they're still scared. He explains he came to Earth 2 years ago with his son who was taken away by humans to be used as an eraser. He never came out of hiding until Halloween, where he felt it would be safe to be out in public. Cow and Baby Lamb introduce themselves and said they've never seen a crazy creature like him. Dave says that he wanted to come out of his hiding spot and learn all about what life is like on Earth. He comes from Planet Purple, where Barney the Dinosaur and Tinky-Winky also lived in until they were captured by Earthlings to star in children's programs. He also came to Earth because Planet Purple banned anything that's not purple. Because his son was green, they were sent to a planet that's more green, so Earth was their destination. However, Baby Lamb and Cow want to prove to Dave that the Earth is not as green as it seems. Earth is actually a very colorful planet, seeing how all the characters are different colors. Baby Lamb then proceeds to show Dave that there are colors, colors everywhere. They begin to sing about all the wonderful colors, and even how some colors can make other colors. After that, they encourage Dave to stay on Earth, because on Earth, everyone is accepted no matter what color they are. Dave does so and thanks them for their kindness before he leaves. Characters * Baby Lamb * Cow * Dave the Alien * Ricky Bowers * Alphabet Pal * Belle Butterfly * Donny Dolphin * Roger Rex * Officer Patricia * Handy Man Joe Songs * Colors, Colors Everywhere Trivia * This video pays tribute to the 20th Anniversary of Blue's Clues. * Although not the main focus, this episode does relate to issues of racism. * This episode marks the first official appearance of Belle Butterfly, who will continue to be a main character for the rest of the series. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes